warriorsbluemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilystream
Lilystream is''' ' a dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. '''History' The Forgotten Warrior Lilykit is born alongside her sister, Seedkit, to Brackenfur and Sorreltail. The kits weren't expected to come so early and Sorreltail had been on a walk by the lake when she gave birth. There was worry from Jayfeather that the kits wouldn't be strong enough to survive as Sorreltail was too weak to lick them warm and get their blood pumping, but thankfully their survival was ensured when Daisy and Ferncloud stepped in. They are noted to have been given the names of Lilykit and Seedkit a quarter moon lately, both kits growing strong. Lilykit is mentioned to catch a fever and is watched over by Cinderheart, her sister from an earlier litter. The Last Hope In The Last Hope, both Lilykit and Seedkit are seen stalking leaves whilst their mother gossips. Lilykit is in the nursery during the battle against the Dark Forest. Along with Seedkit, she helps make sure that Brightheart's kits stay in the Nursery during the battle. (It is at this point that the plot of 'Blue Moon' diverges from canon.) Untold Secrets Lilykit is seen in Elders' Den and listens with interest to Sandstorm's story about the lost clan. Amberkit notes that this is very unlike Lilykit as usually she's very adventurous and wouldn't dream of visiting the elders for a story. When asked, Lilykit says it's because Seedkit has grazed a paw when the two siblings tried to climb out of camp the day before. Subsequently, Seedkit isn't allowed to play for a few days. When Snowkit and Dewkit are playfighting, Brightheart breaks it up and suggests that they go and find Amberkit, who is with Lilykit and Seedkit. It's mentioned that Bramblestar has said it won't be long until Lilykit and Seedkit are apprenticed. When Dewkit brags about becoming a warrior, Lilykit points out that it's moons until he becomes an apprentice, let alone a warrior. Along with Amberkit, Snowkit and Seedkit, Lilykit plays 'battle of the clans'. She pretends to be 'Lilystar, leader of ThunderClan'. It's with delight that, after the game is finished, Lilykit declares ThunderClan to have won the game. Lilykit is apprentice alongside her sister and given the name 'Lilypaw'. Her mentor is Toadstep. Lilypaw is briefly mentioned to be talking with Seedpaw before the gathering in chapter seven, by which point Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit have been apprentice. They're both again mentioned to have travelled to the gathering with Snowpaw. In chapter ten, Lilypaw and Seedpaw both receive their warrior names. Lilypaw is named Lilystream and honored for her energy and determination. She is seen to be very excited. Together Lilystream, Seedflight, Icecloud and Snowpaw go on a hunting patrol. Lilystream declares that she's going to catch enough prey to feed all the queens. Dewpaw has an advanced battle training session with Lilystream, Lionblaze and Birchfall. Dewpaw is very proud to have defeated Lilystream, his opponent, senior to him by six moons. On the way back to camp they hunt, but Lilystream doesn't catch anything. Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Warrior Category:Supporting Character